


Mój brat widmo

by PartofWorld



Series: Tomek Wilmowski oneshots [6]
Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Brothers, Character Death, Heavy Angst, Michał deserved better, Other, POV Michał, Pain, Step-Brothers, War
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: Michał nie miał brata. Nigdy. I wszyscy to wiedzieli. Nawet jego brat.Angstowa interpretacja zniszczonej mrokiem i rozłąką relacji, której nikt nie dał sposobności stać się dość silną, by któryś z nich nie był na tym świecie sam.(Można uznać za prequel "Warszawy" i "Przeklętych", oraz za dodatek do "Baby, it's cold outside".)
Relationships: Jan Smuga & Michał
Series: Tomek Wilmowski oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044081
Kudos: 1





	Mój brat widmo

Gdy po raz pierwszy się widzą, chłopiec nie podaje mu dłoni. Tylko duże, szare oczy pozbawione wyrazu wpatrują się przez chwilę w Michała, ale nie ma w nich śladu radości, ani nawet strachu. Nie ma w nich nic, żadnych emocji.   
\- A to jest twój brat.  
W chwili gdy ich spojrzenia się spotykają, Michał wie doskonale, że ten dzieciak nigdy nie będzie jego bratem. Mimo to kiwa głową, mimo to zmusza się do uśmiechu, jak automat powtarza słowa, które nie mają żadnego znaczenia.  
Puste słowa, które są martwe dla niego i dla tego chłopca, który w dalszym ciągu wpatruje się w niego w milczeniu.

Oni wszyscy są ślepi, nie widzą tego, jak przerażająco dziwne jest to dziecko. Michał widzi. Lecz z czasem już nawet nie próbuje nikomu tego tłumaczyć. Wystarczy, że on wie.  
On i ten właśnie dzieciak, który znika mu z oczu, ledwie tylko dorośli nie mogą ich już zobaczyć.   
Raz, może dwa Michał próbuje iść za nim. Ale potem odpuszcza.   
I po jakimś czasie, Michał sam już nie wie, czyja to jest wina, że ze sobą nie rozmawiają.  
Czy tej kobiety, której mimo najszczerszych chęci nie umie nazywać mamą? Tej surowej, równie dziwnej co jej dziecko kobiety, która ma oczy równie lodowate i nieprzeniknione, tej jego „nowej mamy”, której słowa o konieczności samotności go przerażają…  
Czy może ojca, który odpuszcza im obu po dwóch próbach, machnąwszy ręką i mówiąc: „tylko się nie bijcie”?  
Jak można bić się z kimś, z kim się nie ma kontaktu?  
Oni wszyscy są ślepi… Michał z czasem odsuwa więc ich winę. Koncentruje się na sobie i tym dziecku, którego nawet w myślach nie nazywa bratem.  
To musi być ich wina. Któregoś z nich. Może nawet obu.

\- Porozmawiaj z bratem…  
\- Ja nie mam brata.  
Nie otrzymuje nagany, gdy te słowa padają po raz pierwszy. Ojciec tylko patrzy na niego z ogromnym smutkiem. Ale nie ma siły mówić, nie ma siły tłumaczyć. Zbyt dobiło go patrzenie, jak druga już kobieta, którą pokochał, odchodzi na zawsze, kuląc się w bólu.  
\- Znajdź go.  
Michał wychodzi z domu posłusznie, posłusznie szuka tego dzieciaka pół nocy, nim odnajduje go w parku, w milczeniu gapiącego się w taflę wody w stawie.  
I przez krótką chwilę Michał chce się do niego zbliżyć, złapać za rękę, może nawet przytulić. Bo przecież wie… przecież rozumie… przecież zna to uczucie…  
Ale nie podchodzi bliżej niż na dwa kroki.  
Zastyga, patrzy jak chłopiec unosi wreszcie na niego wzrok. Przez ułamek sekundy widzi w jego oczach rozpacz…  
I wtedy Michał pęka. I siada obok niego na ławce, nie mówiąc nic, po prostu w milczeniu nakrywa jego dłoń swoją.   
I wtedy przez chwilę te oczy patrzą na niego inaczej… jakby naprawdę był jego starszym bratem.  
Ale to tylko jedna chwila. Jedna krótka, bolesna chwila, gdy dwaj chłopcy siedzą w nocy w parku i patrzą na mrok wody.

Michał przestaje próbować krótko potem.  
Rzuca się w wir nauki, szuka zajęcia, przesiaduje w książkach.   
I to jedno wychodzi im cudownie przez te lata… unikanie siebie nawzajem pod coraz słabszymi pretekstami.   
Aż w końcu nawet nie trzeba im pretekstów, po prostu mijają się w życiu, po prostu odchodzą od siebie coraz dalej.

Raz jeden Michał czuje, że ma brata.  
Raz jeden, gdy ojciec wpada w szał, odkrywszy zakazane książki u siebie w domu. Ojciec się boi. Ojciec nie chce go stracić. Ojciec tak strasznie, tak cholernie boi się utracić ostatnią bliską mu osobę.  
Michał jest złym synem, gdy wiedząc to, angażuje się w konspirację, jakby tylko to miało sens w życiu.  
I stojąc przed ojcem tamtego dnia, wie, że wyrządza mu krzywdę, nie umiejąc szczerze żałować za to wszystko.  
A potem ze szkoły wraca Janek.  
I przez krótką chwilę wpatruje się w nich w ciszy, nim w pomieszczeniu rozbrzmiewa jego spokojny, beznamiętny głos:  
\- Książki są moje. Ja je schowałem.  
I choć Michał nie potrafi wiarygodnie potwierdzić tego kłamstwa, przez tą jedną krótką chwilę patrzy na niego, jakby już nie był dla niego obcym człowiekiem.  
Janek nie jest wtajemniczony w nic. Mimo to z pokorą znosi wywód ze strony ojczyma, teraz już bardziej rozczarowanego nim, niż wściekłego na Michała.  
Przez ten moment Michał patrzy na niego inaczej. Gdy później spotyka go przed domem, mówi po prostu:  
\- Dziękuję, ale nie musiałeś.  
Nie otrzymuje słownej odpowiedzi. Tylko przez chwilę widzi jakieś ciepło w jego oczach. Jakby naprawdę go tym ucieszył.  
Ale to trwa tylko chwilę. Potem Janek znów ucieka w swój własny świat, do którego nikt nie ma wstępu.

I choć przez pewien czas Michał dostaje od losu możliwość dostania się tam, nie korzysta z niej. Skupia się na konspiracji, na tym, że kolejna osoba do nich dołączyła. I tą kolejną osobą jest jego młodszy brat. I to on go zwerbował, to on go przekonał do tego!  
Michał cieszy się szalenie, gdy po raz pierwszy nareszcie robią coś razem, gdy kuli się przy murze obok brata i czeka na huk pociągu, pod którym wysadzą wspólnie tory.  
Huk brzmi jak tryumf. Ale wstrząs wybuchu rozlega się jeszcze głośniej. I Michał nie zna piękniejszego widoku, niż strugi ziemi strzelające w powietrze, gdy cały nasyp kolejowy zawala się, niszczy i rozsypuje wokoło.  
Śmieje się wtedy, tak bardzo silny się wtedy czuje.  
I widzi wtedy uśmiech brata, gdy wspólnie chowają się na skraju lasu, gdy przez tę jedną piękną chwilę siedzą w tym razem. Choć wokoło jest bagno, choć trwa walka… dla niego ta chwila na zawsze staje się tym dobrym wspomnieniem.   
Jako jedna z nielicznych.

\- Ja nie mam brata! – syczy mu prosto w twarz Michał, gdy ten cholernie uparty człowiek nie rozumie znaczenia odmowy i w desperacji sięga po ostatni argument.  
Stojący przy nim Jan robi krok w tył. Ale nie mówi nic.  
Nie próbuje walczyć o prawo do tego miana.  
On już próbował… próbował wywalczyć tylko tyle, by Michał uciekł z kraju, nim i jego pochłonie mrok.  
Ale Michał nie ucieka. Nawet myśl o tym napełnia go gniewem.  
Tamtego dnia wściekły wyrzuca go z domu, patrzy, jak tamte oczy znów stają się odległe, puste, zimne, patrzy nawet, jak zamykają się drzwi, słyszy jak na schodach cichną kroki…   
I nie czuje wyrzutów do żadnego z nich.  
Po prostu mu ich obu żal… bo wie, że powiedział prawdę.

Gdy na ziemię osuwa się plujący krwią człowiek, silna dłoń brutalnie unosi mu głowę, by spojrzał w twarz inspektorowi śledczemu.   
Rysik w dłoni śledczego stuka o drewniany, toporny blat krzywego stołu. Zmęczony głos ponawia pytanie:  
\- Więc? Nazwiska?  
\- Nie znam.  
\- Kto z waszej rodziny…?   
\- Nikt.  
Cios pałki pada na plecy, przeszywa miażdżącym bólem.  
Michał kuli się pod uderzeniem, nie ma sił zasłonić głowy rękami. Zaciska szczęki, by nie wrzeszczeć z bezradnego gniewu, gdy znów unoszą mu twarz do światła.  
\- Kto? – pada znów pytanie – Trzy lata mniej za jedno nazwisko.  
\- Idź do diabła…  
Pada na ziemię, pokonany ciosami podkutych butów w żebra. Poobijana głowa uderza o zimne kamienie.   
I cały świat wiruje, w tej ciemności… w tej dusznej, obrzydliwie lepkiej od krwi ciemności tonie cały świat.   
\- Twój brat – głos waha się niby, kolejny raz czytając rozłożone na stole papiery – Osiem lat mniej za niego…  
Michał dygocze, pobity, wycieńczony, rozbity całkowicie.  
A jednak jego głos jest silny, gdy otwarłszy krew z ust, odpowiada śledczemu:  
\- Ja… nie mam brata…   
\- W papierach jakiś figuruje.  
\- Nie mam… - upiera się Michał coraz słabiej. I choć wie, że na tę chwilę mu nie uwierzą, nie boi się.  
Pod jakimikolwiek torturami wyzna przecież dokładnie to samo.  
Bo to jest prawda…  
I w końcu ból ustaje.  
Trop śledztwa urywa się na Michale. Zapis _„svodnyy brat”_ zostaje przekreślony w jego aktach. I choćby nawet szukali dalej, Jana Smugi nie znajdą i tak.  
I Michał to wie, jadąc z wyrokiem do piekła skutego lodem.   
I po raz pierwszy tak bardzo bolą go te słowa…

Tak bardzo bolą też później, bezdusznie przemilczane, gdy on jeden przez cały ten czas nie pisze ani jednego listu.  
Bolą, gdy na pytanie o rodzinę, Michał tylko kręci głową.  
Bolą.  
Ale tak trzeba.  
Tak trzeba, póki istnieje ryzyko…

I dlatego z tak ogromną ulgą, Michał mówi nareszcie na głos to jedno proste zdanie, jak magiczne zaklęcie wymazujące wcześniejsze słowa. Mówi najpierw po polsku, nie dbając o to, że lamowie nie mogą go zrozumieć.  
\- Muszę napisać do brata…  
Jak cudownie zalega po nich cisza, jakby świat docenił tę jego jednorazową szczerość. Potem dopiero do Michała dociera, że ludzie pochyleni nad nim, zwyczajnie go nie rozumieją.  
\- Muszę napisać… list… napisać do brata… - powtarza, z coraz większym trudem zwalczając słabość i ból – Po angielsku, czy ktoś… ktoś zna ten język…?  
\- Ja znam, sahibie.  
I Michał nie widzi twarzy Mahmuda, gdy ten pochyla się nad nim. Widzi tylko jakby za mgłą te zimne, odległe oczy. I powtarza raz jeszcze, samemu sobie, i temu, który i tak go nie słyszy:  
\- Muszę napisać do brata. 

I modli się wtedy po raz pierwszy od dawna.   
Żeby nie było za późno. Żeby choć tę jedną osobę mógł ocalić… skoro i jemu pisany jest mrok.  
Prosi o rozpoczęcie listu dwukrotnie, nim Mahmud spełnia jego prośbę i pisze na górze kartki jedno, krótkie słowo:

_„Bracie”_


End file.
